1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for handling elements, such as parts for use in the manufacture of semiconductor and electronic devices. The invention also relates to an apparatus and process for lifting semiconductor and electronic elements off of a flexible adhesive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of semiconductor and other electronic devices generally includes steps such as sawing, scribing, breaking, sorting, inspecting, bonding, shipping, storage and additional processing. A number of tools and methods are employed to handle the delicate parts throughout such manufacturing processes. One such method involves the use of a film that contains a pressure sensitive adhesive mounted in a vacuum frame. In this method, the parts being processed are individually secured to the adhesive film by the force of the adhesive, and the film securing the parts is secured to the frame through the application of negative pressure applied through vacuum holes. This arrangement has proven efficient and effective in handling semiconductor and electronic parts throughout a variety of fabrication processes. Once processing is completed, however, significant problems exist in removing the fragile parts from the adhesive film.
A known system for removing parts from an adhesive film wedges a razor between the parts and the film by a scraping action. This process sometimes breaks the parts. The broken and unbroken parts must be sorted and placed manually into storage containers by an operator using a vacuum pick. Another problem with the razor scraping method is that part identity is lost with respect to position on the tape.
Another process for removing parts from an adhesive film includes the use of a probe, such as a needle or rod, which is applied to the bottom of the adhesive film to push the secured parts from the adhesive film. This technique, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,269 to Nishiguchi, is limited, however, due to the damage which may be caused to the parts by the force of the probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,326 to Althouse describes a texturized base member for supporting chips on a thin flexible film. To remove the chips, the film is drawn downward into the textured surface of the base member thereby reducing the surface contact between the chips and the film. This technique, however, requires costly tooling.